The Real Signs
by Dragon Gurl 88
Summary: A Signs fic telling parts of the movie, told from an alien’s POV. Please R&R! **LAST CHAPTER UP**
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Signs belongs to M. Night Shaymalan (sp?).

I watched as we joined the rest of our Clan, in the sky above the Earth civilization known as "Mexico City". The humans were beginning to suspect something was wrong and were beginning to panic. After watching humans for so long, monitoring all their activities, we learned that panicking is something that humans do often.

I turned to the leader of the ship, Orion, to see if it was time to descend down to the ground. He shook his head no, and I continued steering the ship forward, until we were in the middle of the night sky. I looked downward, watching the humans scattering around the civilization. I noticed that they were practically the only beings in the civilization. We had to eliminate the non-human animals first, since they could sense our presence, warning the humans about us. That was the last thing we wanted.

Next were the young humans. Eventually, they, too could sense us. They were an even bigger risk since they spoke the same language as the adult humans, and could easily alert the dominant adult humans about us. But, fortunately, the adult humans thought that some of the things that the younger humans said was foolishness. However, the Master said not to harm the young humans yet, and so we left them untouched…for now.

Our fellow ships' lights were shining like fire in the indigo Earth sky. Orion walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. I received word from the Master that we have been summoned to another human civilization called "Pennsylvania". We must get there as soon as possible. I put my hands on the wheel of the ship. No, Celestino, only the two of us will go. I looked at Orion confusedly. There are four humans that are wise to us…they have a book telling them who we are and what we want with them…they know… Orion finished.

I gulped. How could the ignorant humans know why we were here? Our instructions, our signs, had bewildered each of them. But now they knew that we needed to get rid of all Earth species in order to use their planet. But that wasn't the only reason…Orion had told me that this planet was the only one that had the Chemical on it. Everyone knew that the Chemical could kill all of us, if the humans ever figured out how to use it. 

Orion directed another Pilot to steer the ship, and took me to another part of the ship, one I had never been in before. It had three smaller ships that looked similar to human aircraft. Orion got into one of the ships and beckoned me towards him. I looked at the sleek, shiny vehicle, as Orion turned on the camouflager. The camouflager was one of our best inventions. It was programmed in all our ships and vehicles, so our enemies couldn't see us; it was similar to our defensive camouflage technique. 

Get in. said Orion, and I followed orders, sitting in the seat behind the pilot's seat. Orion pressed a button, and a ceiling of glass appeared over our heads. I took a deep breath as we descended into Earth's atmosphere. 


	2. Earth

The ride down was a little bumpy, but it was nothing I hadn't experienced before. What I was really nervous about was what would happen once we landed on Earth. Suddenly, Orion stopped the ship very abruptly, and I nearly fell out of my seat. W-What's wrong? I asked, still in shock a little. 

We need to stop here for today. Our camouflager needs to recharge, and there's also some problems with the engine. replied Orion. I looked around and saw nothing but strange Earth plants. Some were tall, and some were short, but they were all shades of green. Our people could easily blend in here without using our camouflage technique. We should also try to rest. I've been watching these humans for many Earthian years, and they can put up an exceedingly good fight. added Orion, landing the ship. 

---

Later on that night, I sat in the small cockpit of the ship while Orion examined the ship's exterior. He kept mumbling to himself, but all I could hear was faint clicking sounds. I looked around the alien scenery for about the zillionth time. Pretty, isn't it? I asked Orion.

Huh? he asked, looking up from the front of the ship.

The Earthian landscape. I replied.

What about it? asked Orion. 

Isn't it pretty? I repeated.

Oh…yeah, I guess. said Orion. But not as pretty as back home.

No. I said, thinking of the purplish scenery with the blue plants and green sky. 

Orion resumed working on the engine of our ship until it exploded in his face. Damn it… muttered Orion. He looked up at me with a singed face. Celestino, the camouflager is working, but the engine just blew up. he said.

I see… I said, stifling laughter. 

Orion sighed. We should get some sleep now. I'll work on it again tomorrow and hopefully by this time tomorrow we'll be on our way to Pennsylvania.

Pennsylvania. How do humans come up with these names? I asked. 

Maybe Pennsylvania was a great ruler of theirs. I don't know; I don't research humans. replied Orion, who was clearly getting angrier about the engine. 

OK. Good night. I said, knowing not to mess with Orion when he was angry.

Excuse me? he asked, staring at me strangely.

'Good night'. It's an expression that humans use when they're going to go to sleep. I explained.

Orion sighed. Honestly, Celestino, you're becoming too attached to the enemy. Now you're using their slang. he replied. 

I'm not becoming attached. I said defensively. I just think that humans are the most fascinating creatures we've come across.

Well, then, maybe you should've chosen Extraterrestrial Creature Study as your occupation instead of Intergalactic Warrior. snapped Orion.

Sorry. Good-er-see you in the morning. I replied, knowing I was getting on Orion's nerves.

A few Earth hours later, I was slouched in the passenger seat of the ship, looking at the sky. I realized that while I missed home, I knew I had an obligation here, to destroy the humans and the Chemical. 

Soon I realized that I didn't hear Orion's soft, clicking snoring, so he must've been awake, too. I saw his silhouette hunched over in the darkness and said Orion?

What? came the reply. 

Um…I'm sorry about earlier. I just thought- I started. 

No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. Orion said, turning around. Humans _are _some of the most fascinating creatures we've come across, and some of the most dangerous too.

You think _humans _are dangerous? After all of the creatures we've come across? I asked, very surprised. Orion was one of the most fearless Clan leaders, and I couldn't believe that a pack of puny primates frightened him. 

Well, yeah. Look at them. Their buildings, their weapons, no wonder their the dominant species on this planet. said Orion. And they're also much stronger than they look. I mean, they put the Chemical into their bodies every day. They seem to need it to survive. 

I gulped. That was true. We had had attempted to poison the Chemical, but it just made it taste different, and therefore, was still useful to humans, and a hazard to us. B-But we'll get out of Earth alive, right? 

Orion sighed. I don't know, Celestino. These particular humans that we were assigned to are very intelligent, especially the youngest male. He has a book, telling him what we are and what we want.

But it may not be accurate. After all, a human did write it. I replied, trying to reassure both Orion and myself. 

I don't know. Humans are pretty smart. Barbarically violent, but smart. But if I die while we're battling the humans, I'll die a proud veteran of the Intergalactic Warrior Force, as will you. Orion said. 

I couldn't believe that the head of our Clan, a great (and feared, for that matter) general, had called me, a novice warrior, his equal. I couldn't believe how much I was learning from Orion. Before this trip, I had only spoken to Orion in order to receive commands, and now it was like we had worked in the Force as two generals for as long as our people had been spying on humans. 

I slouched a bit lower into my seat in the shiny, silvery ship, and was instantly lulled to sleep by the Earthian crickets. 


	3. Landing at the Farm

A/N: Nothing is mine.

~*~Thanks so far to all of my reviewers: the lone orange, cgmangotiger, The Phantom, Cand, Kristen, and my crazy friend Katie~*~

I was awoken to Orion talking to the Master through the Video-Phone in the cockpit of our ship. I hopped out of my seat behind Orion, and walked around to the side of the ship, next to Orion, who was clicking away at a shadow on the screen. No warrior in our forces knew exactly what the Master looked like, since he always concealed himself when anyone contacted him by Video-Phone. 

Master I- began Orion, who didn't realize I was watching him. 

You what, Orion? I thought you were the most trusted of my generals…and now this? growled the deep, creepy voice from the phone. 

But, Celestino and I were here the whole time and- continued Orion, who was clearly getting as panicky as a human. 

You are still responsible for your Clan, Orion. You know that. You are able to give orders from the ship and- replied the Master.

This time it was Orion who interrupted the Master. Master, I realize that I can give orders to the lesser members of my Clan, but I did not give Hesperos orders to descend down to Earth, and I honestly have no idea why he would put himself at such risk… 

I had trained with Hesperos. I knew him as an egotistical, headstrong warrior who would give anything for Orion's place and popularity in both our Clan and planet. I continued to listen. 

The Master sighed. Orion, he started. If you and Celestino are going to go defeat those four humans, you must depart today. Do I make myself clear, Orion? 

Yes, sir, said Orion, staring at the screen. 

Good. Farewell…for now. The screen flashed and became blank.

Orion sighed and then turned around, a little startled that I was right there. How much have you heard? he asked.

Enough to know that 1. You're in trouble for something Hesperos did and 2. We're going to the humans' farm today. I replied, getting back in the ship. 

I'll tell you what that imbecile did while we go to the humans. replied Orion, positioning himself in front of the dashboard. 

Orion put on the camouflager and started preparing the ship for take-off. Soon, we were in the air, on our way to "Pennsylvania". Orion put on the Auto-Flight and turned around to me. Hesperos, that idiot, thought that he would gain trust from the Master if he went by himself to destroy the humans in Pennsylvania. The night we started off, he followed us to the Separate Aircraft Hangar, and waited until we left. Then, he took another jet, and started for Pennsylvania himself. However, he must've taken a wrong turn because he ended up in the civilization of Brazil where some young humans, having a birthday party-

A what? I asked. 

A birthday party. I don't know, I think it's a celebration of a human's birth or something like that. replied Orion. Anyway, the young humans in Brazil spotted Hesperos and caught him on video, and now the entire human population knows what we look like. 

I looked at Orion, and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. This mission was my one chance to be considered "great". After all, accompanying one of the most legendary warriors on an operation to defeat some of the most intelligent, frightening beasts we had ever come across was big for me. 

I glanced up at Orion, who had resumed control over the ship. He seemed as if he was angry, but at what? My first thought was that he was angry and Hesperos, for blowing our cover. But then, I heard him mutter I hate those humans, and I'll get revenge on them for what they did to me…

I was puzzled. What had humans ever done to Orion? On all the years I was in the Force, I had worked with Orion most of the time, and we had only gone to Earth once before this. The only other time I had been to Earth, Orion, some other warriors, and myself were checking up on the humans' status. At that particular time, the two greatest human nations in the world were attempting to send their soldiers up into space, which was worrying us, but the officer who was positioned near Earth said that they were very unsuccessful so far. 

Then, I realized that Orion had been a warrior since I was a child. He could have easily traveled to Earth back then. But this made me curious…what had humans done to Orion that was so horrible?

Soon, we saw large writing, in our language, in a cornfield. The humans thought it was a symbol of some kind, however, it was merely some instructions, telling us where the humans were. I then saw one of our jets zooming up from the field. I had seen the general in the ship before, but did not remember his name. The passenger, though, was Hesperos. You're the replacement, Orion? asked the general, whose hand looked as if it had been chopped up. 

Yes. But why do you need to be replaced? asked Orion. 

Well, this moron almost got caught without his camouflage by the oldest human said the general, pointing to Hesperos, who was sulking. And then, one of those humans gave me this with his barbaric weapon… he said, holding up his mangled hand. 

I see. Well, we'll hopefully have better luck… said Orion. 

Yeah…hopefully…see you back at HQ, Orion. replied the general.

The other spacecraft zoomed off, and Orion landed our ship in the cornfield near our gigantic signal. Once we had landed, both of us got out of the ship. We need time to strategize… said Orion. And lead the humans into a false sense of security. They've boarded up their doors and windows. We'll attack tomorrow night, Celestino. 

I nodded, and looked at the house, glowing in the darkness. _You think that boarding up your windows will scare us, humans?_ I thought, glaring at the house. _Well, you thought wrong…because we're stronger than that. _


	4. In the House

A/N: Once again, I own nothing 

A/N #2: OK, I did this chapter b/c I reread my fic and decided that I totally skipped a huge part of the movie…:-\ Anyway…please review this chapter & if u don't like it, I'll take it off maybe.

Later that night, we were scurrying along the roof of the humans' farmhouse, trying to get in. Orion was in front of me, running like an animal, pounding on the roof. I was once again struggling to keep up. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of how we would prevail and defeat the humans once and for all. 

Almost there, almost got it… muttered Orion, as we slinked back down into the shadows. I followed, looking into a gap in the window boards. The four humans were there, eating. I stopped, watching them. They almost looked civilized, there, for a minute. Like they were feeling real emotion. Like us. 

Celestino, what the hell are you doing? hissed Orion from the shadows. He came over to where I was standing , and peered through the window. How can those beasts put that filth into their bodies? he wondered aloud, looking at the Earth food. 

We continued watching the humans who were talking in their strange language. All of a sudden, the two youngest humans started crying, and the oldest male started yelling. He, too, started crying instead of yelling. Then, the whole human family began embracing. Orion-what are they doing? I asked, puzzled. 

Orion's eyes were glued to the scene. They're obviously feeling emotion…very rare in humans… he said, still gazing at the humans. I could see in his eyes that something was troubling him, but I couldn't tell what. 

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, I heard an adult male voice in my head. "Go away…get away you beasts…"

Another one, it seemed just a little younger: "Stay away from here…we're much stronger than you demons. We're gonna win because we have each other…you don't know what love can do…"

I blinked. This had never happened to me before. Who were these voices and where were they coming from? I was about to ask Orion, but once I looked over at him, I knew I couldn't. He was just standing there, looking at the humans, the little girl in particular. I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, or if it was the Earthian moonlight, but I thought I saw him mouth the word, "Kira".

Um… I started. 

Orion looked up sharply at me, and it was if he had just realized where he was. We should go find a way inside. he said. I nodded, and followed him, running swiftly around the humans' house. 

I kept hearing voices…all of them telling me how we should leave, how we would lose, and how, because the humans had feelings like love, they would prevail. I kept following Orion, realizing that these were the humans' thoughts. On our home planet, there had been myths that we could only read the minds of our true opponents, and I guess the humans were our true opponents, maybe because they were the only things in the universe that matched our intelligence level…

Finally, we were on top of the humans' roof, looking over the huge farm. Now what? I asked, panting heavily. 

Orion looked around at the roof, and then started to descend back to the ground. As we climbed down the side of the house, we noticed that the humans hadn't boarded up a few of the windows. I looked at Orion, and we eventually began scratching the windows. 

"They're coming in…they're gonna get us!"

"We have to go…go to the basement…we have to protect Morgan and Bo."

"What's gonna happen to us? Will they kill us? Can they get in?"

"W-Why are they doing this to us? I'm scared." 

I shook my head and kept scratching. I heard footsteps from inside the house, which just made me claw even fiercer and faster. I needed to get in the house…to show the humans who was the superior species…

Orion kicked through the window, which broke into many pieces immediately. Let's go. he said, somewhat coldly. Orion jumped down into the human house, and I followed. 

Inside the humans' home was just…strange. They had doors and windows, similar to ours, but all their furniture was completely alien to us. I would've liked to explore, and investigate all these odd human artifacts, but I couldn't. Not right now, though; I had a job to do. 

Orion was running through the house wildly, knocking over the humans' things purposely. I don't know why, maybe just out of pure anger and hatred. Anyway, I followed, once again, wondering where the humans had gone. _What if they left?_ I thought. _What if they managed to escape? _

Orion and I kept dashing through the house, hastily checking behind each door that wasn't boarded up. Finally, we leaped down some stairs to the only door in the house that hadn't been opened. However, it was boarded up. Orion looked at me with his fierce eyes. They're in there. he said. 

We immediately began slamming into the door, trying to open it. We clawed, kicked, and smashed into it, but it wouldn't budge. I noticed that the voices in my head were back, also. 

"They can't come in," said a young adult's voice. "Graham and I _have_ to hold the door. We will hold the door."

Another male voice came in. "Hold, wood, hold. They're only trying to create a diversion. But I know what they're doing…I just hope I can protect everyone…"

I heard Orion growl something that sounded like Diversion. Good idea. Then, speaking more loudly, he said to me, Celestino-go find another way in. I'll meet up with you in a bit.

I dashed out of the house, hearing some more voices, all telling Orion and me to get away from here. 

Well-there it was, the elusive hidden chapter :-P Review if you like it & I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. 


	5. Down the Shaft

A/N: Nothing is mine

A/N #2: I had to redo this chapter because of the other chapter I added. Review please! (But no flames o_O)

I was creeping along, outside of the house in which the humans resided. I had to get in their cellar somehow, through a different way. 

I slammed open the door that we had come through to enter the house. I was now outside, in the humans' backyard. I looked around, but it was hopeless. They were too well protected. 

I glanced upward, and saw one of our ships glide by in the night sky. Somehow, that reassured me in a way, and at once, I was running around the yard, looking for a way into the basement. I was barely conscious of what I was doing, or where I was now. I was acting on pure instinct, like an animal. My thoughts were consumed by a primitive feeling telling me to keep running. 

I finally caught a glimpse of what looked like a human mine shaft. After studying and monitoring Earth for so long, I knew that these were rare nowadays, and I was extremely fortunate to come across one. It wasn't even boarded up, so I didn't think the humans knew they had it. Perfect. 

I crawled down the shaft quietly, hoping the humans had let their guard down. After I had crawled for about a minute, I began to hear the humans' thoughts…

"They've stopped clawing"-apparently Orion was coming to look for me- "But they're still here…somewhere."

"I'm gonna protect my family…no stupid aliens are gonna stop us…" came the thought of the younger adult male. He was the one from which many of these thoughts were coming.

I ignored the humans' thoughts and jumped down to the bottom of the shaft. The humans had boarded up the entrance…they weren't as dumb as they looked. I just sat there for now and watched the humans. 

They were all huddled together, and they weren't talking much. However, their thoughts filled my head; it felt as if it was going to explode. They clearly loved each other very much…the two adult males, the male child, and the female child. 

I kept watching them, almost forgetting that they were the enemy I was sent to destroy. They seemed so real, thinking and talking to each other. I didn't want to destroy them…I couldn't…

Well, what're you waiting for? asked a voice behind me. I jumped. I hadn't realized that Orion was behind me. Bust in there and kill those humans! he growled. 

Um…Orion…I was thinking…why do we have to kill the humans? I asked, wondering why I was standing up to Orion, who could kill me just as easily as the humans. 

What? he hissed. 

Uh, well, couldn't we just…take them back to our planet and put them in a zoo or something? I asked. 

Orion rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. No, we couldn't put them in a zoo; humans have to be the most stubborn and violent species in the universe. They don't do well in captivity.

You just think they're stupid animals, but their thoughts and actions tell us they're more than that…they can feel love and compassion and- I started. 

Humans _are_ dumb beasts, OK? Orion said, raising his voice. They _cannot_ feel compassion, and most certainly can't feel love. Celestino, I have been in the Force much longer than you, and take it from me, there hasn't been a single human who has valued something else before themselves, alright? Every human should be done away with as soon as possible…they're homicidal, brainless, greedy creatures, and that's it.

I looked at Orion, who was looking back at me with intense eyes. I knew he was hiding something. No one could express that much disgust towards a species just out of the blue. Humans had done something to Orion, and it must have been serious. 

I glared out to the humans, not able to face Orion. I saw the little boy come close to the shaft opening, thinking, "Where are they? They're here, I know…"

I was once again acting on pure instinct, as I grabbed the human boy. I tried to pull him through the boards, which were now like prison bars, separating the civil species and the animals. But, judging from what Orion had just said, I didn't know which was which anymore. 

I continued pulling the boy, but now the two adult males were pulling him back towards them. Orion was helping me, but we still weren't strong enough, because the human boy fell back into his home. I toppled backwards onto Orion, and quickly stood up. We've got 'em. Good job, Celestino. They'll think we've given up, but we'll be waiting upstairs. Let's go… said Orion, jumping up the shaft.

I took one last look at the humans, sighed, and followed my Clan leader up the shaft, but not before hearing the young adult's thoughts as he nursed the boy, who was sick somehow: "It's OK. Wake up, Morgan…we'll defeat the beasts. Wake up."

Hehehe…the new, improved chapter 5! Yay! Please R&R! And thanx to everyone again for their reviews (way more than I thought I'd get!) ^_^


	6. Orion's Grudge

A/N: Blah, Blah, Blah…I own nothing…Blah, Blah, Blah…

Note: 1 alien year = 8.5 Earth years.

That night, Orion and I waited outside the humans' house, using our camouflage. We'll stay here tonight…the humans probably think we'll give up now. They'll think it's safe and come out of their basement…then, we'll strike. In the Earthian moonlight, I could see a savage look in Orion's eyes. Whatever the humans had done to him, he was ready to pay them back for it. 

Just then, I heard a faint beeping sound. Orion must've heard it too, because he looked up abruptly. It's coming from the ship…the Master must be calling us… 

At once, we were off running again. The farther we got from the humans, the fainter the voices in my head became. Once again, Orion was dashing through the fields at an extremely grueling pace, and it was all I could do to keep up with him. 

After a while, we reached the ship. I was panting and gasping, while Orion seemed perfectly fine. He was acting almost…unreal…tonight. Orion jumped into the ship, and turned on the Video-Phone. Master, did you call us? asked Orion.

Yes, Orion. Did you get the humans yet? asked the shadow on the screen. 

No, Celestino and I were-

YOU FOOL! yelled the Master, so loud it made Orion jump. How can I not trust my most talented warrior in defeating some Earthian primates? 

W-Well, we almost have them… stuttered Orion, clearly becoming frightened of the Master's consequences. I guarantee you, that by tomorrow at this time, the humans will be gone.

They better. Because some humans in the civilization, "The Middle East", have figured out how to use the Chemical to the humans' advantage…  
Orion looked incredibly nervous, as nervous as I felt. So you two _must_ get these humans by tomorrow…or else, I'll personally make sure both of you are dismissed from the Force.

Orion gulped and managed to say Yes, sir… I knew that if Orion was ejected from the Force, it would have to be the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He had worked for 17 of our years to achieve his high position, and there had been talk of him getting the Master's job once the Master passed away.

Good. the Master replied. I'll check back on you two tomorrow. There was a flash and the screen turned blank. 

W-We should go back to the humans. said Orion, somewhat hoarsely. I nodded. He must've been upset about the Master threatening him with losing his job. 

Orion and I dashed back through the cornfield, more enthusiastic than ever. Our mission had become much more than a mission…we would defeat the humans, and win…

Soon, we were back outside the humans' house. I could hear the humans' thoughts again, but I paid no attention to them this time. I was too busy reassuring myself that we would prevail through this fight.

Orion stopped near a window that was boarded up. We'll stay here until the humans decide to come out. he said. 

OK. I replied, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on inside.

A few Earth minutes later, I began to get tired. The humans had stopped thinking; they must have been asleep. It was then that I noticed Orion muttering I'll get revenge on them…I'll pay them back… 

Orion had been saying how humans had done something to him, but what? I decided that it was time to find out. Um, Orion? I asked.

Yeah? he replied, looking up at me. 

W-What did humans do to you that was so bad? I asked. I noticed that Orion's face became very grave once I asked him that. Er-you don't have to answer it if you don't want to… I started. 

No, no…it might help me if I explain it to someone… Orion started. Well, when I was about twenty-three, and just starting out in the Force, I met a girl named Selene. We ended up falling in love, and got married one year later. After we had been married for about a year and a half, we had a daughter, Kira…she was so beautiful…like her mother…

I looked at Orion, who was looking down at the ground. I had never known he had had a wife and daughter. He had somehow never seemed like the father-type. Orion then continued Well, a few days after Kira's first birthday, I was called away on a trip with the Force…that was during the Human Revolution. You remember that? he asked. I nodded. The Human Revolution, one of the worst events in our history, had occurred when I was fourteen. Humans had somehow managed to transport themselves to our planet, and ended up killing thousands of our people because they thought they could take over our planet that way. Fortunately, the Force managed to murder the humans, who never got back to Earth to tell the rest of Earth's people about our planet. 

Orion continued. I left home very early that morning…Kira was still sleeping. I remember when I said good-bye to Selene, she didn't want me to go. It was like…she knew something. Anyway, I was gone for about a week on the excursion, and when I came home, I noticed something was…different about the house. I went inside, and found that no one was there, and most of our possessions were gone. I thought that maybe Selene and Kira had gone out, or, at least, _convinced_ myself that, until our neighbor came inside with some bad news…he showed me the video from our Security System. I put the tape in, and saw Selene and Kira in our front room. Then, a huge gang of humans smashed down our door, and broke into our house. Some of them robbed us, but one, the leader, took out one of their human weapons, what's it called…oh yeah, a gun. He cornered Selene and Kira, and fired his gun at Selene. She died right away. The human just took Kira out of her arms, then-I don't know why…maybe he wanted to bring her back to Earth…then he called the rest of his gang and left Selene there, dead. The neighbor suspected something was wrong, and came in the next day and found her…that was the last time I saw either of them…

I was about to say something to comfort Orion, when he muttered Humans took the two things that I loved most away from me…and now I'll get vengeance upon their whole race. 

I looked at Orion, who was still staring at the ground. So that was why he despised humans. He had to watch them kill his wife and kidnap his daughter. That would make me completely detest all humans, too…

In the faint Earthian moonlight, I couldn't really tell, but I thought I saw a tear in Orion's eye.

OK, OK, I know, it was mushy, but everyone asked what happened to Orion, and there it is…don't worry, there'll be action in the next chapter…I promise! ^_^. (Also-more thought readings for fellow Merrill fans! :P) 


	7. The Final Battle

A/N: Shaymalan owns Signs, but I wish I did!

My eyes were glued to the humans' window. I was just sitting there, waiting. That was all I could do right now, was wait. Wait for the humans to come out…so we could strike. 

I heard no more thoughts, so I figured that they were still in their basement, hiding there or something.

Suddenly, out of the silence of the night, I could hear a human's thoughts…the young adult again. "I think they're gone…" he thought. "It might be safe now…"

I grinned, hoping this was what all the other humans were thinking, too. If they were, we would have no problem destroying them. Orion and I were now completely silent now. Maybe we could fool the humans, and they would think we had left.

I heard footsteps, and wondered if the humans were going to come back upstairs. Had we fooled them?

Sure enough, up came the two adults and two children. The young male was being carried by one of the males, and was still breathing extremely heavily, as he was laid on their couch. The other three looked somewhat scared, and somewhat cautious. They weren't thinking much, or talking at all, just breathing heavily. 

Orion was suddenly wide awake once again, as soon as the adults and other child left the sick one alone. He turned to me. Celestino… he started. I'm gonna go and try to get that sick one. Whatever you do, do not follow me, and do not try to fight the humans, OK?

I gulped and nodded, wondering why I couldn't follow Orion. I wanted just as much as him to get the humans, but I knew that if he didn't want me to help him, he must've had a good reason. 

Orion smashed through the window, with much more ease than before, and made his way through the room, until he got to the couch. He picked up the human, and held him in one hand, while he began emitting the gas that was poisonous to humans from his other hand. However, the human was showing no signs of weakening. I could hear Orion grumbling about not being able to kill the human, but that was interrupted by the other humans' thoughts. 

"OH…NO…MORGAN!" came the thought of the youngest child. The oldest adult, who was wheeling out a human TV set, looked into the set, saw the reflection of Orion holding the child, and gasped. The younger adult was the last human to come in the room, he was talking and carrying what looked as if it was human medicine for the child, which he dropped as soon as he saw Orion. 

Orion looked up at the humans, glaring at them with extreme hatred. It seemed as if they were staring at each other forever, but it was only for a few seconds. Orion didn't even bother with his camouflage, except for a little near the human's sleeve, and that was probably just to show the humans what we had been doing. He knew this was it.

The only things I could hear were the humans' thoughts and talking, and Orion's grumbling…

Why…won't…this…human…die? Orion gasped.

"Morgan! You can't take him! You can't have him!"

Die, you dumb animal…

"We have to save him…"

Why aren't you dying? 

"Swing away…that could be it…"

Die, you damn human!

"The bat…Merrill…"

Stupid creature!

"Swing away…what does that mean…"

Why…isn't…this…working?

"Merrill…swing away…"

Come…on! Die already, dammit! Die!

"MORGAN!"

"Swing away…yes!"

Frickin' human…he's still alive!

"SWING AWAY!"

Die!

"The bat…I can stop it…"

YOU DAMN BEAST! DIE!

"This is it…"

CRASH!

At once, the young adult took a stick of wood, and smashed the many glasses of poison that were all around the room. Apparently, Orion hadn't seen them, or else he would've been a lot more careful…or maybe he had seen them, and just didn't care anymore. 

Making sure I was camouflaged, I peered over the window ledge and saw the three humans standing, one with a hunk of wood in his hands, the child, laying there, still alive, but breathing hardly, poison all over the place, and Orion's body, laying there with a blank look on his dead face. The humans had killed him.

I took one last look at the humans, and ran back to the jet, not wanting to suffer the same fate as my Clan leader.

***

I was back in the field, panting heavily, and staring at the faint silhouette of the humans' house. It was the first time I realized that the humans had beaten Orion. They had won. 

But had they really won? After all, we managed to kill many members of their species…but they had killed just as many of ours, too. 

I hopped into the ship, and turned on the Video-Phone, hoping that my call to the Master would get through. The screen blinked, and at once, the Master's shadow appeared on the screen. They got Orion. I said.

They _what_? came the Master's low hiss. 

The humans killed him. A young adult took a piece of wood, and knocked the Chemical into Orion. He's dead. 

The Master sighed. He's probably the millionth casualty. The humans suddenly figured out how to use the Chemical, and it was all downhill from there… The Master paused. Just get back to your ship, Celestino. he said quietly, and the screen became blank once again. 

As I flew into the night sky, I remembered what Orion had said our first night on Earth:…If I die while we're battling the humans, I'll die a proud veteran of the Intergalactic Warrior Force…. And he did.

I piloted the jet up to the larger ship, watching Earth and its inhabitants, much like I did the first night I arrived at Earth. However, now, the worry and panic was replaced by happiness and relief. But I knew, right then, that the humans would pay…that we would come again…and get revenge on every single one of them.

~*~THE END~*~

A/N: Let me know what u think of the story because I might do a sequel or prequel to this if I get 30 **GOOD** reviews (No Flames please!) ^_^ 


End file.
